Total Drama All Stars Vs Newbies
by TheWriterGirl09271998
Summary: My take of Total Drama All Stars, with seven Newbies in the competition. Who will win the prize money of 20 million? Find out, on Total. Drama. All Stars. Vs. Newbies! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Chris Maclean stood on the dock. "Welcome to Total Drama All Stars Vs. Newbies!" He smiled. "Let us meet our All Stars!" He turned to a boat with seven contestants on it. "Lindsay, Heather, Sam, Mike, Lightning, Cameron and Zoey! Welcome!" Chris exclaimed. "Pff, I'll win this completion this time!" Lightning boasted. Zoey looked around. "Uh, Chris? Are we the only ones competing on this show?" Chris shook his head. "Nope! Seven newbies are also competing in this show! They are from the town of Markham. Six of them go to Fr. Michael McGivney Catholic Academy, while one goes to Milliken Mills High School," Chris said. He looked out onto the water. "Here they are!" he exclaimed. A boat carrying seven teens stopped at the dock. "We have Elizabeth, Jason, Lili, Jenathan, Andrew, Kevin, and Amelia!" Chris said, introducing the contestants. "All Stars VS. Newbies! The Newbies will choose both team names!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Jason: "Wow! We get to choose our team name, and the All Stars team name!"**

**Amelia: "This is a big advantage for us."**

**Heather: "Those Newbies will be going down, DOWN I say!"**

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"Newbies, what is the All Stars team name?" Chris asked. "The All Stars will be known as The Cool Snakes," Elizabeth said. A red logo with a snake appeared on top of the All Stars.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Heather: "The Cool Snakes? That is the worst team name ever!"**

**Zoey: "I disagree with Heather. I like our team name."**

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Chris nodded. "Okay, the All Stars are known as The Cool Snakes!" Newbies, what will be your team name? Chris asked. "The Screaming Eagles!" the entire seven said at once. A green logo with a screaming eagle appeared on top of the Newbies. Heather growled.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Heather: "Are you kidding me? The Newbies are the Screaming Eagles?!" She looks at the camera, and screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Chris smiled. "It's time for the first challenge! Campers, get into your swim suits, and meet me at the cliff." The campers left to put on their swim suits. Then, they met Chris at the cliff. "Your challenge is to jump off the cliff. Everyone has to do this challenge. One point will be awarded for those who land in the safe zone. No points for those not in the safe zone. The team with the most points wins, and the losing team will have to send someone home. Screaming Eagles, who is your first jumper?" Elizabeth stepped forward, then, did a big jump, and she landed in the safe zone. "That's one point for the Eagles!" Chris announced. Elizabeth got out of the water. "Cool Snakes?" Chris asked. Lightning stepped forward and jumped, however, he did not land in the safe zone. "SHA- WHAT?" Lightning screamed. Jenathan was able to get another point for his team. "2-0 Eagles!" Chris announced. Heather was the next jumper, and she landed in the safe zone, making the score 2-1. However, the Eagles were still in the lead. Jason was able to land in the safe zone, making the score 3-1. It was Zoey's turn. She landed in the safe zone, making the score 3-2. Lili jumped, she was unable to land in the safe zone. "Good try, Lili!" Elizabeth called to her friend. Cameron was unable to land in the safe zone. Kevin went, and made the score 4-2. Mike went, and made the score 4-3. Andrew went, and made the score 5-3. Sam was unable to land in the safe zone. Amelia was able to land in the safe zone, making the score 6-3. Lindsay surprised her team by landing in the safe zone, making the score 6-4. The challenge was over. "The Screaming Eagles win!" Chris announced. The Screaming Eagles cheered. "Eagles, you get to watch the Snakes eliminate someone, before heading to the winner's cabin! Snakes, I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessionals (Screaming Eagles)**

**Elizabeth: "Yes! Our team won!"**

**Andrew: "That challenge was hard, but in the end, we were able to pull it off."**

**Jason: "I'm really happy that I get to stay another day."**

**Amelia: "Wow. I wonder which member of the Snakes will be going home."**

**Jenathan: "I think Heather is going home. She manipulated Lindsay and Beth to get to the final three in season one."**

**Lili: "Even though that I didn't land in the safe zone, my team still pulled the win off the Snakes."**

**Kevin: "I can't wait to go into the winner's cabin!"**

**End Confessionals (Screaming Eagles)**

* * *

Chris stood at the bonfire ceremony, holding a plate of six marshmallows. "Snakes, time to vote!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Elimination Confessionals (Cool Snakes)**

**Heather: "Lightning."**

**Zoey: "Lightning."**

**Lighting: "Heather."**

**Lindsay: "Heather."**

**Mike: "Lightning."**

**Cameron: "Lightning has to go."**

**Sam: "I don't know, Lindsay."**

**End Elimination Confessionals (Cool Snakes)**

* * *

" Remember, if you don't get a marshmallow, you are out, and you can never return. EVER. The following people are safe: Zoey, Mike, Sam, and Cameron. Lindsay, you only had one vote, so your safe," Chris said, tossing the marshmallows. Heather and Lighting were in the bottom two. "Heather, even though you landed in the safe zone, you were ordering your team around. Lighting, you didn't land in the safe zone, and you were kissing your muscles. The last person safe is..." Chris said. The dramatic long pause was heard. "... HEATHER!" he shouted, throwing the marshmallow. "SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning screamed.

* * *

Lightning walked down the Dock of Shame, and got on the Boat of Losers. "SHA BYE-BYE," Heather said, sticking her tongue out at him. The boat sped off. "Well Lightning was eliminated from the competition. 13 campers remain. Will the Screaming Eagles keep their winning streak, or will the Cool Snakes win the next challenge? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. ALL STARS VS. NEWBIES!" Chris announced.

* * *

**There we go. The first chapter is complete.**

**Screaming Eagles: Elizabeth, Andrew, Amelia, Kevin, Lili, Jason and Jenathan.**

**Cool Snakes: Heather, Sam, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies, I welcomed 7 Newbies to verse the All Stars. The Newbies managed to win the first challenge, and Lightning was eliminated. Who will win, who will lose? Find out on this episode of Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies!" Chris yelled.

* * *

The Cool Snakes were sitting outside the loser's cabin. Heather was really upset. "We need to win today's challenge!" she roared. It was time for the challenge. The challenge was a race around the island. Chris started the race, and the two teams were off.

* * *

**Confessionals (Screaming Eagles)**

**Lili: "Let's hope that we win today's challenge."**

**Kevin: "I hope that I won't be going home if my team loses."**

**End Confessionals (Screaming Eagles)**

* * *

**Screaming Eagles**

"Hurry! The Snakes are in the lead!" Elizabeth shouted.

The team ran as fast as they could. However, the Snakes crossed the finish line first. "The Cool Snakes win Part One of today's challenge!" Chris announced. "Part Two: The Big Slide. One member from each team needs to go through the slide in the fastest time. Losing team will head to elimination."

* * *

**After the Challenge...**

"Screaming Eagles win!" Chris announced. "However, since it was a tie, BOTH teams will eliminate someone." Due to this, no one would receive the chance to go to the winners cabin. "Cool Snakes, you are up first. Eliminated contestant will not go to the Boat of Losers until after the Eagles eliminate someone." Chris said.

* * *

**Cool Snakes Elimination Confessional**

**Heather: "Cameron should go."**

**Mike: "I vote for Heather."**

**Lindsay: "Heather should go home."**

**Sam: "Heather."**

**Zoey: "Heather."**

**Cameron: "Heather."**

**End Elimination Confessional (Cool Snakes)**

* * *

**Screaming Eagles Elimination Confessional**

**Andrew: "This is hard, but, sorry Amelia."**

**Amelia: "Andrew has got to go! He cost us the challenge!"**

**Elizabeth: "Sorry, Andrew."**

**Kevin: "Amelia has got to go."**

**Jason: "Amelia."**

**Jenathan: "Amelia."**

**Lili: "Amelia."**

**End Elimination Confessional (Screaming Eagles)**

* * *

"Okay, Cool Snakes, your first. Safe are Zoey, Mike, Lindsay and Sam," Chris said, tossing the four marshmallows. Cameron and Heather were nervous. "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said, pausing.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Cameron," Chris said, tossing the marshmallow. "WHAT? YOU ELIMINATED ME?" Heather shouted. "I HATE YOU ALL!" She stood by Chris. The Cool Snakes went off to the side. The Eagles came. "Okay, Eagles. The following people are safe. Jason, Elizabeth, Kevin, Jenathan, and Lili, your safe," Chris said, tossing the five marshmallows to those players. Andrew and Amelia were in the bottom two. "The last person safe is..." Chris said, pausing, yet again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Andrew," Chris said, tossing the final marshmallow. Amelia stood up. "Sorry guys. Good luck in the rest of the competition," she said, leaving the island. "A double elimination! What will happen next time on Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies!" Chris announced.

**Screaming Eagles: Elizabeth, Andrew, Kevin, Lili, Jason and Jenathan.**

**Cool Snakes: Sam, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies, it was a race around the island and the big slide. Both teams tied, so they both had to send someone home. They were the devious diva, Heather, and Amelia. Now, 11 campers remain. Which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out on a new episode of Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies!" Chris announced.

The Screaming Eagles were sad that Amelia had to go, however, she did cost them the challenge. Today's challenge was a race through the forest.

The Screaming Eagles were in the lead, then they lost it, then regained it back. The Cool Snakes lost, and sent Sam home.

**Screaming Eagles: Elizabeth, Andrew, Kevin, Lili, Jason and Jenathan.**

**Cool Snakes: Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles), 11th: Sam (Cool Snakes)**

**Sorry if the chapter is short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies, it was a race through the forest. The Screaming Eagles won the challenge, and The Cool Snakes were sent to elimination (again). They eliminated Sam. Now, ten campers remain. After tonight's elimination, they are going to get a surprise, what will it be? Find out on Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies!" Chris announced.

* * *

Theme Song is played.

* * *

**Screaming Eagles: Elizabeth, Andrew, Kevin, Jason and Jenathan.**

**Cool Snakes: Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles), 11th: Sam (Cool Snakes) 10th: Lili (Screaming Eagles) CAMPERS NOW MERGED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama. I don't owe any songs you will see in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

It was time for Chris to do the recap. "Great," Chris muttered, "just how many more times do I have to do this?" he asked. "8 more times, Mclean! Now get to the recap, or your fired!" the director shouted. "Okay! Last time on Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies, I had the two teams compete another obstacle course. The Cool Snakes won the challenge, and The Screaming Eagles sent Lili home. Now, the remaining nine campers are merged. What will happen in this episode? Find out on Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies!" Chris announced.

* * *

Theme Song is played.

* * *

The now nine merged campers met Chris at the Total Drama Stage. The first Merge challenge was a talent competition. Elizabeth smiled, she knew about these things. "Everyone must participate," Chris said. Elizabeth looked at her two friends, Jason and Jenathan. They nodded.

At the performance...

Elizabeth Jason and Jenathan performed some amazing dance moves. They got 10 points. The rapping dup of Kevin and Andrew received 9 points. Mike and Zoey's song performance got 8 points. Lindsay and Cameron's dance got 7 points. At the elimination, Lindsay was eliminated.

* * *

**Screaming Eagles: Elizabeth, Andrew, Kevin, Jason and Jenathan.**

**Cool Snakes: Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles), 11th: Sam (Cool Snakes) 10th: Lili (Screaming Eagles) CAMPERS NOW MERGED! 9th: Lindsay**


	6. Behind The Scenes

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama. **

* * *

**Behind The Scenes**

* * *

**This part of the story is Behind The Scenes. This shows what happens behind the scenes of Total Dram All Stars VS Newbies. Warning, this is very funny.**

* * *

**Behind The Scenes #1**

"Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama All Stars VS NEWBIES!" Chris announced.

"Uh, Chris?" the camerawoman said.

"What is it now, Clark," Chris asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's Carol, sir, and we didn't get the introduction. The camera was not turned on."

Chris twitched his eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Carol started laughing. "Just kidding," she said, laughing.

The director gave Carol a high-five.

"Good One Carol," he said.

"That was not funny you two," Chris said, still annoyed by the fact that he was pranked.

* * *

**Behind The Scenes # 2**

Zoey smiled at her fellow competitors. "I can't believe we made it this far," she said.

Jason nodded. "I know. The competition is going to get tougher from here," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, but, no matter what, we all did our best, and it won't be anyone's fault if they were eliminated before the final two," she said.

Mike smiled: "Well, I think that Elizabeth and Jason would make it to the final two," he said.

Kevin was shocked. "What makes you say that Mike?" he asked.

Mike was just about to respond, when the loud speaker went on.

' "Uh, Chris?" the camerawoman said.

"What is it now, Clark," Chris asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's Carol, sir, and we didn't get the introduction. The camera was not turned on."

Chris twitched his eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Carol started laughing. "Just kidding," she said, laughing.

The director gave Carol a high-five.

"Good One Carol," he said.'

Everyone started laughing. "Oh, man, Carol is so funny! I loved the way she pranked Chris!" Kevin cried out.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny," Cameron said.

The group of eight laughed.

"Anyway, back to our conversation, what do you mean that Elizabeth and Jason will make it to the final two, Mike?" Kevin asked.

Mike smiled. "Well, my reason is because both Jason and Elizabeth are the toughest competitors in the Newbies, and they will sure beat the rest of us, as All Stars," Mike said, referring to Zoey, Cameron and himself.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, those two are really competitive in challenges, and always know what to do."

Jenathan smiled. "I think those two will definitely make it to the final two."

Jason smiled. "Wow, thanks guys," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "But, remember, we've made it to the final eight, so, there's no holding back.

* * *

**End Behind The Scenes**

* * *

**Screaming Eagles: Elizabeth, Andrew, Kevin, Jason and Jenathan.**

**Cool Snakes: Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles), 11th: Sam (Cool Snakes) 10th: Lili (Screaming Eagles) CAMPERS NOW MERGED! 9th: Lindsay**


	7. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama. **

* * *

**Chapters Six and Seven**

**"Last time on Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies, Chris merged the nine remaining campers and now their first merge challenge was a talent competition. Lindsay was eliminated. Eight Campers remain." Courtney announced. She was subbing for Chris.**

**"Campers, today's challenge is do a race around the island, with the partners that Chris chose. The first pair is Elizabeth and Jason, the second pair is Mike and Zoey, third is Andrew and Kevin, and the last pair is Cameron and Jenathan," Courtney said.**

**Elizabeth and Jason won immunity, and Zoey was eliminated.**

**The Final seven had to climb up a rock wall. Elizabeth won immunity, and it was a double elimination. Mike and Kevin got the boot.**

* * *

**Elizabeth, Andrew, Jason, Jenathan,**** and Cameron.**

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles), 11th: Sam (Cool Snakes) 10th: Lili (Screaming Eagles) CAMPERS NOW MERGED! 9th: Lindsay, 8th: Zoey, 7th: Mike, 6th: Kevin**


	8. Chapter 8 and Chapter 9

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**"Ah, it's good to be back," Chris said, smiling his million dollar smile. "Courtney told me that the final seven had to climb up a rock wall. Kevin and Mike got the boot. Now, Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama All Stars Vs. Newbies!"**

**The final five then had to play truth or dare. Jenathan and Andrew were eliminated. The Final Three had to fight each other. Cameron lost and he was eliminated.**

* * *

**Final Two: Elizabeth and Jason**

* * *

**Eliminated: 14th: Lightning (Cool Snakes), 13th: Heather (Cool Snakes), 12th: Amelia (Screaming Eagles), 11th: Sam (Cool Snakes) 10th: Lili (Screaming Eagles) CAMPERS NOW MERGED! 9th: Lindsay, 8th: Zoey, 7th: Mike, 6th: Kevin, 5th: Andrew, 4th: Jenathan, 3rd: Cameron**

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter.**


	9. Chapter 10 The Finale

**My version of Total Drama All Stars. Will have seven Total Drama Characters, plus seven new ones. (They will be my friends and myself.) I don't owe Total Drama. This is my first story for Total Drama, entire story will be on here. Review and favorite. Also, PM me to say if I should continue writing stories for Total Drama. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Finale**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock, wearing a black suit, with a red bowtie. "Welcome to the finale! We have narrowed it down to two of our newbies, the friendly writer girl who can pack a punch, Elizabeth, and the boy who is good at basketball and rapping, Jason. Who will win? Find out on the finale of Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies!

* * *

Chris talked to Amelia and Jenathan, they would be rescued by their best friends. They nodded. The final two arrived in a dramatic way. The race began.

The high swing was easy to conquer, and the race was close. Finally, the last part of the race was shown.

* * *

"Come on, Elizabeth!" Kevin cheered. "You can do it, Jason!" Andrew cried out. The campers cheering for Elizabeth were: Kevin, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, Beth, Lindsay, Lili, Harold, Leshawnna, Zoey, Mike, Cameron and Izzy. The rest of the campers were cheering for Jason.

**Confessional**

**Heather: "Even though I was eliminated early, I still think that Jason will win."**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jason untied his friend first, and Jenathan was transported to the other campers. Then, Elizabeth finished untying her friend, and she too was transported to where the other campers were. In the end, Jason won.


End file.
